


A Love Poem from an Elephant to a Flea

by arki_star



Series: Funny stuff I wrote for school [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, I didn't follow the teacher's directions, I read too much Ogden Nash, Poetry, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arki_star/pseuds/arki_star
Summary: My teacher told me to write about Romeo and Juliet, but Romeo and Juliet is boring so I wrote this instead.





	A Love Poem from an Elephant to a Flea

Oh flea, Oh flea,  
On cute little wings,  
Fly by my ear,  
Fly by my feet.  
Buzz to you,  
Oh my darling flea,  
Land on my tail,  
I love you so.  
I give you honey,  
Because you are so funny,  
I give you candy,  
Because you are so dandy.  
Oh flea, our love is so strong and deep,  
To you I take a daring leap,  
And,  
Oops.


End file.
